tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bear
Bear *'Number': D3, formerly D7101 *'Class': BR Class 35 *'Designer': Beyer Peacock Ltd. *'Builder': Beyer Peacock Ltd. *'Configuration': Bo-Bo * Built: 1964 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 *'Top speed': 90 mph Bear (originally known by his number, D7101), a mixed traffic Diesel engine, is so named because of the growling noises he makes. Bio Bear was originally known as D7101, and came to Sodor on loan with another diesel named D199. His companion was blatantly arrogant, and bad-mouthed the steam engines. Vulgar noises greeted this, until Duck and D7101 managed to shut up D199. The next day, 7101's injector failed while pulling the "Limited." Henry, who was already towing 199 and his train of oil tankers, came to help; 7101 was still able to move by himself with some help from Henry. To the passengers' delight, Flying Scotsman took their train, while Henry helped 7101 home. Along the way, Henry told the diesel about his failed regulator. 7101's opinion of steam engines was greatly changed after the incident. The engines persuaded Sir Topham Hatt to let 7101 stay on, and renamed him "Bear." Bear liked this name, saying it meant he "really belonged." Even James, who was the last to accept Diesels, could not help but like him. It later was revealed Bear pulls the Express when Gordon, Henry and James are busy. Bear also did Henry's duties while Henry was at the Works. Persona Bear is one of the more useful diesels. He is a loyal and friendly sort, but often makes unusual growling noises much to the disturbance of the other engines; thus earning the name "Bear." The Fat Controller was impressed with BoCo and Bear, he called them "versatile" because they could pull both coaches and trucks. BoCo and Bear usually defend the steam engines, when a visiting diesel boasts about how special they are. Basis Bear is based on a BR Class 35 "Hymek" Bo-Bo. His initial number, 7101, is an in-joke: the Class 35 was only numbered up to 7100. As the Beyer Peacock Co were the only Works to build the 35 Class all were built in numerical order. Therefore it is safe to say Bear was built after D7100, who entered service February 5th, 1964. Livery Bear is currently painted in all-over B.R. loco green with a narrow band of lime along the bottom of the sides with cream window surrounds and yellow warning panels. When he first arrived on Sodor, he wore the B.R. "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. His original livery was used for both merchandise ranges he was released in. Appearances Railway Series * Enterprising Engines * James and the Diesel Engines (does not speak) * Gordon the High-Speed Engine (mentioned) * Henry and the Express (mentioned) Bear also made infrequent appearances in various Annuals and Railway Series related books. Trivia * The rear cab of Bear's Hornby and ERTL models have a headcode reading "AC 47". * The ERTL and Hornby ranges depict Bear in his BR blue livery and name him "D7101 Diesel". * On the Tidmouth Grand Tour, Bear is depicted with a grey white face rather than his yellow one, most likely to match the other engines. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Hornby (2012 reintroduction; discontinued) Gallery File:SuperRescueRS1.png|James, Duck, D199, and D7101 File:SuperRescueRS8.png|Henry with D7101 File:LittleWesternRS5.png|Bear in his green livery File:OldStuckUpRS1.png|Bear, Henry and James File:Bear1979Annual.JPG|Bear in an annual File:BearERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:Bear'sbasis.jpg|Bear's basis Merchandise Gallery File:HornbyBear.jpg|Hornby Bear File:ERTLBear.jpg|ERTL Bear See also * Category:Images of Bear Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Bo-Bo Category:The Main Line